Everything Will Be Okay When You Get There
My wife was murdered next to me. The way she was murdered was... brutal, inhumane. Her throat was slashed, her eyes were gouged, and her stomach was torn apart. The day before was our wedding. It was fun. There was drinks, food, family, and friends. The investigative group said that there was a slight chance she was drugged up, carried away, and killed. They say the killer then broke into my home and set her beside me. I suspected many people, whether it be old forgotten or broken up friends, or exes that just couldn't let her go. It probably wasn't a good idea to send invites to her exes. Now that I think about it, why did she invite them? Maybe because it was a mutual break up, or maybe it was a failed relationship due to long distance or something like that. After a month of thinking, and the investigation team working, I finally thought of the one who would most likely kill my wife Christine. I came to a conclusion: it was her dad. He always hated me, and was looking down at me for going after his daughter... No wait, scratch that. He would've killed me instead. I'm running out of options. It's been a week since I thought her dad did it. The investigation team gave up saying that there was no evidence to be found. I ran out of options, so I thought it must have been someone random with the thirst of blood, or was looking for a way to take out his or her anger for some problem going on in their life. I hired a dozen private investigators. None of them seemed to find any clues either. Well, there's ten grand down the drain. I started setting up cameras in my house because it just dawned on me that the person may come back for me if they get frustrated. Why, you ask? Because when someone gets the taste of blood, they're going to want more. What's a better target than some one who wouldn't wake up when you break into his house? Am I right? I started watching footage from the night before. It was disturbing. There was a man-like figure in front of my bed from 1 am until 4 am, 1 hour before I woke up for work. But in this time, a phrase looped over and over: “Shhhh, everything will be okay when you get there.” The saying ran through my head all day, the same one line, “Shhhh, everything will be okay when you get there.” It was starting to get on my nerves. Even at work, my co-workers said that I looked sick and that I was whispering the same line over and over. So I took the next day off feeling kinda sick, probably because everyone was telling me so. And I started believe their comments. I woke up at 7:23, and it felt great sleeping in late. The phrase was still replaying through out my head. As usual I would check the footage from the night that followed. Every night, the thing would get closer to me. Last night its knees were touching the edge of my bed. I was freaked out because it had run out of space to walk. What will happen tomorrow? It beats me but I am very worried. Was this a sign? Was this a thing this person was doing to fuck with me? I honestly have no clue. As I walked to my family room to watch some old westerns from the 60's that I adored so, I saw a black shadow run across the hall. I figured it was nothing, having seen the footage from the night before and just woken up. I ignored the "figure" and strolled to my living room. When I turned on the TV, there was nothing but static. "Hmmmm, strange… I hope I didn't forget to pay the cable bill, or my entire day would be screwed.” I turned off the TV and made a cup of coffee and some eggs. After breakfast, I went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw that my co-workers were not lying at all. My face was pale, and I had huge dark circles under my eyes. The worst part is that it looked like I had lost 20 pounds since I last looked into the mirror. "Have I been eating enough?" I walked out of the bathroom and into my family room. When I got there, the man - no, a thing was on my couch. It had long legs and a head that was almost like an oval with two shiny, beady black eyes. Its jaw looked loose and dropped to it’s chest. The creature was tall, 10 feet tall, and was white head to toe. It was hard to see the creature because its skin was so bright, you couldn't look at it. When I looked at it, I was like staring at the snow on a sunny day. It was always in the shadows in the video. It looked like it was friendly, but at the same time menacing. It stared me in the eyes, and waddled towards me. I didn't move, it was a mixture of complete fear and never-ending awe. As it got closer my heart started beating faster, and faster. But it was okay, I was with him. He made me feel safe even in the most dangerous situations. The saying got louder and louder. I had never felt so much joy, regret, and agony at one time, and in an instant... lights out. "Here's another one," one of the men said as flashes from cameras went off. "That would make this the 40th one who was killed like this," the other one said in a disappointed tone. "Yup, let's bring in the body bags." And as he said that, he heard a faint, “Shhhh, everything will be okay when you get there.” Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story Category:Fixed